


Flowers?

by TodoDeku4ever



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Disaster Midoriya Izuku, Flowers, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Quirk Flowers, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, UA, gay disaster todoroki shoto, i'll add more later, quirk - Freeform, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoDeku4ever/pseuds/TodoDeku4ever
Summary: People love flowers.Everyone does.But not as a Quirk.Not on a boy.No, not on a boy.





	1. Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe  
> Not  
> Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just getting a feel for the website, the next chapter will be longer.

Everyone  _loves_ flowers.

But.

Not.

As.

A.

Quirk.

And not on a boy.

Never.

On.

A.

Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited 2/3/19)  
> (I like this better now)


	2. O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers.  
> Are.  
> Weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here I am with a new fanfic on a different website.  
> I have so self control.  
> Enjoy!

“Flowers? You have _flowers_ as a fucking  _Quirk_? What the _fuck_?” 

The blond looked pissed. But the small green haired boy couldn’t figure out why. 

“Yeah! Kacchan look!”

Izuku pressed his palms to the dirt and a beautiful ruby red rose sprouted between his hands. He picked it and handed it to his friend, a grin plastered on his freckle covered face. 

But the expression on Katsuki’s face was one of utter disgust as he stared at the flower as one might stare at a poisonous tarantula. 

Izuku looked at Katsuki’s face, his expression mixed curiosity and happiness, 

“What is it Kacchan? Wrong color?” 

“You have flowers, for a fucking Quirk.” 

The words were slow, almost calm. Almost. 

“W-well yeah, What’s wrong Kacchan?” 

“Flowers. WHAT A WEAK ASS QUIRK! YOU’LL NEVER BE A HERO LIKE THAT DEKU!”

Kacchan laughed without joy, his tone all torment. 

“O-oh,” 

Izuku’s face fell as he looked down. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I can’t write worth shit but oh well.  
> I hope you liked it despite my lack of talent.  
> Have a nice day!  
> (And they’re about nine here, Bakugou wash your mouth out with soap, Deku has a late onset Quirk.)


	3. U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You  
> Can’t  
> Be  
> A  
> Hero  
> With  
> Flowers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I’m liking this AU.  
> Hopefully I don’t drop it until it’s done.  
> And yes the chapter titles mean something.  
> Enjoy!

“Flower boy!”

“Flower boy!”

The taunts didn’t stop. Izuku clamped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“You’ll never get into UA!” 

Izuku had still applied to his dream school despite his weak Quirk. He wanted to try. 

He _needed_ to try. 

But the ringleader of the tormentors was having none of Izuku’s shit. Bakugou’s hands lit up with mini explosions. 

“Maybe you need to be taught a lesson.” 

Bakugou approached the boy as he flinched backward, Izuku pressed his palms to the ground in front of him and a shrub covered in white flowers suddenly blocked Bakugou’s line of fire. 

“What’s this shit?!” 

Bakugou asked. Thorns stabbing his as the shrub grew towards him. Before long he was interwoven in the shrub, his hands pinned at his sides. 

The other tormentors fled, Izuku looked horrified at what he had done. Bakugou was bleeding from several small cuts from the thorns, 

“I-I don’t know what I did!” 

Izuku cried, staring at his hands with a mix of fear and amazement. 

“Well fix it you fucking weakling!” 

Izuku’s eyes turned steely. 

“Maybe I won’t!” 

That shut Bakugou up quickly. 

“Come on Deku! You can’t just leave me here!” 

His voice had an undertone if desperation to it, Bakugou was actually scared. 

“I- only if you promise not to hurt me again, o-or I will really leave you like this!” 

“Fine.” 

Izuku pressed a palm to the shrub and it backed down, laying flat across the ground as Izuku pulled his hand away and Izuku stumbled backwards a bit, but Bakugou kept his word, running off once he was free. 

Izuku stared at his hands again and sighed. 

“I really never will be a hero with this Quirk.” 

He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write worth shit.  
> Enjoy the rest of your day that wasn’t ruined by my trash writing!


	4. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The  
> Exam  
> Was  
> Interesting. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the chapter title is a space.  
> As I said they mean something.  
> Enjoy!

Izuku looked up at the school, entering for the first time for his entrance exam. 

He was honestly nervous, he felt as though Bakugou's years of bullet words had finally finally stuck, leaving mental scars he didn't want.

He shook the thoughts away. _I should be here, I have a Quirk._ He told himself. _I can do this_. He inhaled and looked forward.

Izuku entered the school quietly. He sat down next to Bakugou and listened to the speaker, Present Mic, as he explained how the exam was to play out, 

_Did he say robots?_

Izuku stared at the screen, indeed, there were robots. 

_What?! Nonononono I can't do this, nonononononono._

Izuku tries to stay calm but he can't.

_Oh god, I thought, I hoped, shit! I registered for Gen Ed right? Yeah, yeah I did. I can fall back on that. Okay okayyy._

Mic continued and Izuku tuned back in.

_It's alright. You've got this Izuku!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say,  
> Ummm  
> Have a nice day. . ?  
> Sorry it's short . . ?


	5. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This skips around a bit, but I think it's okay.

"Everyone will be split into sections for the physical exam! Check your card for your section!" 

Izuku looked at his card and, low and behold, there it was, arena C. 

_Okay, you can do this Izuku!_

 

He could not do this.

 

"Congratulations! You can been admitted to the General Education course at UA!"

_Oh._

Izuku didn't cry that night. 

He had accepted that he might not get in.

This had been expected.

It did hurt though.

 

 _First day at UA, I guess_.

Izuku thought, staring up at the building. He shut his eyes, shook his head, opened his eyes and walked in.

Immediately he ran into someone, literally. 

Izuku stumbled backward, and nearly fell to the ground, 

"Ah! I'm sorry-" He stopped.

The boy whom he had run into was one of the prettiest people Izuku had ever seen.

He had dual colored hair, on the left it was a deep red, and on the right it was snow white.

His eyes were dual colored as well. 

The left was an azure color and the right a stormy gray.

Over his left eyes was a large burn scar that had Izuku sympathetically winching.

"Look where you're going next time." 

The boy said, before walking right past Izuku.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, sorry it's short guys!  
> (Also, TDDK INTERACTION!!)


	6. R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, this chap is fine I guess.

Izuku looked across the cafeteria, seeing if he could spot the boy he had run into earlier.

His search was in vain.

Izuku sat down with a few other kids from general studies, including one boy with purple gravity defying hair whose name had slipped Izuku's mind.

"Oi, earth to Midoriya."

Izuku's head jolted up, 

"Huh?" 

The purpled haired guy sighed.

"Who're you looking for?"

"No one." 

Izuku muttered, taking another bite of rice, staring down at his food.

"What's everyone's Quirk's?" 

A blonde suddenly asked.

Both Izuku and the purple haired guy looked over, as if scared.

"I have some light water manipulation."

"I can read thoughts, sometimes."

"I have  _really_ good hearing."

"I can turn objects into 2-D versions of themselves for all of five seconds."

When the question finally fell on the purple haired guy he cleared his throat and stood up.

"I need to go."

And he was gone.

The question fell on Izuku.

"O-oh, I-I, can make flowers?"

"Whoa, really?"

Izuku nodded, 

"Show us! Show us!"

One girl chanted, and Izuku flushed, 

"O-okay."

He pulled out a small piece of wood and pressed his thumbs to the surface.

A single perfect red rose burst from the surface, blooming into a flower the size of Izuku's fist before he picked it off the wood and laid it on the table.

"I-it's nothing special." 

Izuku muttered, 

"What? No, it's amazing Midoriya!"

The water girl cried, picking up the rose and turning it over in her fingers.

"No thorns. It's incredible!" 

Izuku shrunk in on himself, and flushed darker, smiling softly.

"Th-thanks I guess."

_I've never heard that before._

He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this chap actually.  
> (Also I love Shinsou and he will be a hero, fight me.)


	7. E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised y'all stuck with me for so long,  
> I love you all!

"H-hey!"

Izuku called after his purple haired classmate.

The boy turned, just feet away from the school gates.

"What?"

He demanded, and Izuku finally caught up with him.

"Y-you seemed upset e-earlier, a-and. I just wanted to give you something. Flowers make me feel better when I'm sad sometimes."

It was a red and yellow mixed rose.

The boy accepted it.

"Joy, happiness, excitement. Nice choice. Thank you, Midoriya."

He rattled off the meaning of the flower with ease.

"W-well, y-you looked like you could use some is all."

"Hm, you were right. See you tomorrow."

He turned and was gone. 

Izuku just stood there.

Someone clipped his side, and Izuku stumbled to the side.

"Apologies."

It was the dual colored teen from before.

He didn't bother to stop, and continued walking after his apology.

 _Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is too short and I'm sorry.  
> (At least there's TDDK interaction again)


	8. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Izuku stepped through the gates of UA again.

At least this time he knew where he was going.

At least he thought he did, instead he ended up in front of the 1-A classroom.

"Don't think you're supposed to be here."

Came a cool voice and Izuku whipped around to find the dual haired boy standing behind him.

"A-ah! S-sorry!"

The boy remarked him with a cool gaze.

"You have no reason to apologize."

And then he pushed open the door and Izuku was standing alone in the hallway again.

_Oh._

 

The bell for lunch rang, but Izuku didn't move.

The boy with purple hair, whose name Izuku couldn't remember to save his life, glanced over and flicked an eyebrow at Izuku.

Izuku closed his notebook slowly.

The tired looking boy left the room and Izuku was alone with his thoughts.

Daisies in soft pastel shades started sprouting from Izuku's desk as his attention lapsed.

_Shit._

Izuku picked all of the flowers and blinked himself out of his haze, dropping the flowers in the wastepaper basket as he left the room for lunch.

 

The bell for the end of the day rang and Izuku was out of his chair in a second. 

Packing up just as quickly and racing out the door.

He looked wildly around, trying to find the dual haired boy.

Izuku finally found who he was looking for.

The hero student was pacing off the the side of the entrance and was speaking angrily into his cell phone.

He appeared to be arguing with someone, gesturing wildly and half-yelling.

Izuku's plans of saying 'hello' were dashed and he left without saying another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> (And kinda TDDK interaction? I mean, Shoto appears so)


	9. E

Izuku tapped his chopsticks to the table impatiently before standing and abandoning his food without a word.

He walked out of the cafe and ended up in the school library without much thought.

As it turned out, the dual haired boy was there too, seemingly doing homework alone.

Izuku went over and sat at the table across from him.

The hero student looked up dimly.

"Oh, hello, you're the Gen Ed student who keeps getting lost, right?" 

Izuku flushed lightly, but nodded, 

"I'm Midoriya Izuku."

The hero student tipped his head to the side, as if asking Izuku a question.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Oh, well then, you can call me Shoto."

"W-wait, i-isn't that a g-given name?"

"Yes. I'm not fond of my family name. Shoto is fine."

"O-okay."

Izuku looked at what Shoto was reading.

"Quirks?"

Shoto nodded.

"An assignment for hero class. It's bothersome but not hard."

"Ah, how so?"

"It just a lot of heavy boring reading. You're welcome to join me if you wish." 

"What book are you reading for it?"

Shoto just turned the book so that Izuku could read the title himself.

"Quirk genetic- oh! I've read that one! It's really good!"

Izuku says suddenly with a smile.

Shoto tips his head to the side.

"It's a bit dense for my taste, but it's not bad."

Izuku nodded, 

"Yeah, it's pretty heavy, but it has some really interesting-"

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang and Izuku startled.

"A! I-I need to go-!"

Shoto closed his book.

"Best of luck in class Midoriya."

And he was gone.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TDDK INTERACTION Y'ALL)


	10. N

Forget-me-not's grew up from the surface of Izuku's desk without him noticing.

The small blue flowers wrapped around everything that lay on his desk and started creeping up his fingers before he realized what he had done.

"Ah!"

He wrenched his hands off his desk quickly, and the flowers growth stopped instantaneously.

Izuku slowly started picking all the flowers one-by-one.

The bell rang as he pulled up the last one, 

_Ah, lunch._

Izuku tossed most of the flowers into the wastepaper basket, but tucked a few into his blazer's pocket.

He headed down to the cafe after his classmates, but paused in the doorway and glanced around for Shoto.

No luck.

He sighed, got his food and sat with his Gen Ed classmates.

The purple haired guy sat across from Izuku.

He looked completely done with everyone, not to mention exhausted.

"You okay?"

Izuku asked before he could stop himself.

The tired teen looked up.

"I got two hours of sleep last night. Do I  _look_ okay?"

He retorted, 

"A-ah, I-I just m-meant-"

"Chill. I'm just tired. I'm  _fine_."

"A-ah, o-okay."

Izuku fiddled with his chopsticks nervously and glanced around a bit, wondering if he could catch a glimpse of Shoto.

His other classmates chatted among themselves, and Izuku went back to eating after he had finished looking for Shoto who was nowhere to be found.

Izuku finished his lunch, and pulled the crushed forget-me-not's from his pocket and twisted them in his fingers.

From the wilting flowers new buds sprouted and bloomed, turning the tiny flowers into full bouquets.

"Ah,"

Izuku realized what he was doing, but he didn't stop. 

 When the bell rang Izuku left the flowers on the table as he headed back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many of y'all can guess what I'm spelling with the chapter titles.


	11. O

Izuku looked around the courtyard, and his eyes finally found Shoto, who was staring at his phone, looking somewhat pissed.

Izuku crosses over to him.

"Shoto!"

Shoto looks up, and half-smiles, putting his phone away in his pocket.

"Hi Midoriya."

"I, didn't see you at lunch."

Shoto hummed, 

"I was in the library. I'm not a fan of loud places."

"Ah, th-that's understandable."

Izuku fiddled with his fingers, and Shoto seemed to notice that he was uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?"

"A-ah, n-no it's just th-that, I-I don't know, why? Someone as, I don't know, p-promising maybe? As you w-would talk to som-someone like me, I-I-"

"Hmm, Because you don't pry maybe? You're a good person. I have no reason  _not_ to hang out with you."

Shoto rationalized, and Izuku flushed lightly as flowers started sprouting around his shoes.

"A-ah, Th-thank you."

Shoto gave him another half-smile, 

"It's just the truth. We should probably get off campus now though, I don't think Aizawa is above expelling me for that."

"O-oh, y-yeah."

izuku wanted to say that he wanted to keep talking but Shoto beat him to the punch.

"We can go someone if you want though. I think there's a Quirk exhibition near here that opened recently, if you want to go?"

"R-really? Y-you'd like to see that too?"

"It sounds interesting, yeah, I'll pay for the tickets."

"W-wait, a-aren't they super expensive?"

Shoto nodded, 

"But, I have my old man's credit card, so that's not an issue."

"O-oh, th-then, yeah! I'd like to come!"

Izuku brightened slightly, 

"We should get going then, come on."

They left the campus together, and Izuku didn't even notice the sparse red roses that were sprouting up in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A TDDK DATE Y'ALL)


	12. U

Shoto handed Izuku a ticket for the exhibition, and Izuku grinned.

"Th-thank you for this by the way!"

He said, twisting the ticket in his fingers a little.

"Of course. That's what friends are for."

_Friends? We're friends!_

Izuku brightened a little more.

"What part do wanna see first?"

Shoto shrugged.

"You can take the lead. You know what you're doing."

"A-ah! Okay, uh, how about emitter types first?"

"Alright, lead the way."

Izuku did so, but before they ended up in the emitter sections they ended up in front of the section on Quirk Marriage.

Shoto froze, and stared at the display.

Izuku stopped walking.

"Sh-Shoto?"

"No,"

He muttered, the word was barely audible above the quiet din of the exhibition, 

"No, no no, it's not,"

"Shoto!"

Shoto startled, and blinked at Izuku for a minute before he seemed to come to his senses.

"S-sorry. The emitter display is this way, right?"

"Y-yeah,"

Izuku fumbled for a moment before grabbing Shoto's sleeve lightly.

Shoto followed Izuku quietly, and didn't complain about Izuku leading him like a child.

"H-here, I think, yes!"

Izuku dropped Shoto's sleeve as they entered the hall of emitter-type displays.

Izuku turned in an awed circle before looking back at Shoto and grinning.

"This is so cool!" 

He was acting like a kid in a candy store.

Shoto watched with a half-smile as Izuku circled the room, looking at all the displays, muttering to himself as he did so.

"Excuse me,"

Shoto looked over to see a blonde girl with sharp looking pink nails approached him shyly, 

"A-are you Shoto Todoroki? Endeavors son?"

Shoto felt his jaw clench, his nails dug into his palms.

Izuku wasn't paying attention.

"Yes."

Shoto said after a minute and the girl brightened.

"Ahh! Can I get a picture?"

Shoto posed quietly with the girl who snapped a selfie, said a quick goodbye before running off to show her friends.

Shoto sighed, and glanced back over at Izuku who was reading over an in depth display on All Might's speculated Quirk.

Shoto felt himself smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, fuck fangirls.  
> (I'm allowed to say that b/c I'm a fangirl)  
> Also, Shoto's past is getting revealed slowly to Izuku  
> (Also, TDDK DATE CONT.)


	13. G

The pair of UA students slowly made their way around the entire exhibition.

Izuku carefully avoided the Quirk Marriage section.

He wasn't quite sure what had drawn such an odd reaction from Shoto, but he wasn't anxious to repeat it anytime soon.

Luckily, the situation wasn't repeated, and the pair only left the exhibition once it closed at about seven.

Izuku finally checked the time on his phone and startled.

"Ah! I-I didn't realize it got so late, I need to get home, it-"

"I didn't mean to keep you so long, sorry about that. I did have fun though."

"Mm, me too! I'll see you tomorrow Shoto, bye!"

And Izuku dashed off.

Shoto, on the other hand, was in no hurry to get home, and stayed out for a few more hours before heading home.

 

Izuku walked slowly up his apartment stairs, fiddling with his hands and trying to figure out what to tell his mom.

He opened the door slowly, and pulled off his shoes.

"M-mom?"

"Izuku honey! I thought you'd miss dinner! You're just in time!"

Izuku dropped his bag by his shoes, and padded into the kitchen where Midoriya Inko stood, plating their food.

"Oh, hi honey! I'm glad you weren't out too late!"

Izuku was, a little confused, but he sat down with his mom and  started eating.

"Who were you with?"

"Hmm?"

Izuku mumbled with his mouth full of rice.

"Who kept you out so late?"

"Ah,"

Izuku swallowed his mouthful, 

"I was with a friend! His name is Shoto and he's in the hero course!"

Inko almost choked on her food,

"Given names already?"

She teased and Izuku's face flushed.

"H-he doesn't like his family name. He wouldn't tell it to me. He said it was fine."

"I'm only teasing honey, I think it's sweet."

_Ah._

Izuku took another bite of food.

"So, you're not mad I took so long to come home?"

"Oh honey, no, as long as you stay safe, and I think hanging out with a hero student is plenty safe, I won't worry too much. Just try to get home before ten, okay?"

"Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Inko.


	14. H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the radio silence!!!  
> I meant to edit this chapter months ago!!  
> (Iddintactuallyedititeitherbutumitsokay)  
> I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry!

Izuku looked around the courtyard as he entered the gates of UA, but Shoto was nowhere to be found.

He heavily debated checking the 1-A classroom, but he realized he'd be late to his class if he did that.

So, Izuku resigned himself to waiting until lunch to talk with Shoto again.

 

 As the bell for lunch rang Izuku didn't even bother to go to the cafe, he wasn't that hungry anyways, and instead went right to the library.

He found Shoto sitting near the back, book held in front of his face, but he wasn't turning the pages.

"Shoto?" 

Shoto lowered the book slowly away from his face as he acknowledged Izuku's presence.

Izuku inhaled sharply.

Across the right side of Shoto's jaw was a light purple bruise that looked new.

It was covered in a swipe of concealer but was still quite overt to anyone remotely close to him.

"Wh-what  _happened_?"

Izuku breathed.

Shoto winched and his fingers ran over the bruised skin.

"Just an, accident."

He muttered, 

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Izuku stared at him with concern in his green eyes.

Shoto sighed.

"Please, it's nothing."

Izuku fiddled with his fingers without looking away from Shoto who had opened the book in front of him again.

"Wh-what're you reading today?"

Izuku finally asked, and Shoto looked up.

"Reading for English."

He said simply.

Izuku felt like he had done something wrong.

The bell rang before Izuku could gather the courage for it however, and Shoto said goodbye before heading back to class.

_Oh, I'm sorry if I did something wrong!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed even though it's short ><


End file.
